


I'd Wear You Like A Christmas Sweater

by LightsOut



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas at the Westchester mansion and Charles is in a Christmassy mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Wear You Like A Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt  
> Cold December Night – sung by Michael Bublè 
> 
> -I’ll wear you like a Christmas sweater- 
> 
> This line just screams Charles Xavier’s bad pick-up lines to me and the thought of him trying this one on Erik is just too delicious.

Charles wiped the flour off his forehead. It was a futile attempt since that he was pretty much covered in flour from head to toe but he was still smiling widely. Raven walked into the kitchen, half-asleep, and she stopped abruptly.

“Charles! What did you do to our kitchen?”

Charles beamed, “I made Christmas cookies.”

The kitchen looked like a bomb site but Charles was grinning widely and he looked extremely proud of himself. On the counter there were two batches of cookies. One pile looked burned and Raven felt sick just looking at them but the other ones looked surprisingly good. She approached them with caution because she’d had food poisoning from Charles’ cooking too many times. She was lucky that her metabolism was quick and she didn’t stay ill for long.

She leaned forward for a sniff, “They smell… good.”

Charles laughed, “I know. I found this recipe online and I couldn’t sleep. I even iced them!”

Raven gave him an amused smile. The biscuits were mostly in the shape of trees with bright green icing and even though some of them were lopsided they were a million times better than the time he’d tried to make her a birthday cake. She still had nightmares about that cake.

Charles asked excitedly, “Will you try one?”

She looked at him warily, “Have you?”

Charles laughed again, “I promise that I followed the recipe and I used fresh ingredients.”

Raven looked at the pile of rejects, “What about them?”

Charles smiled sheepishly, “I might’ve forgotten to add a couple of things and I left them in too long. I was distracted.”

“Uh huh.” She could see that Charles wasn’t going to let her leave until she’d tried one of the cookies so she picked one up tentatively. She glared at it for a moment but it still looked okay. Reminding herself that Charles wasn’t likely to try and kill her via Christmas cookies she had a small bite. Her eyes widened, “It’s good.”

Charles squirmed happily, “Really? Oh thank god.”

Raven hit him in the arm and smiled, “Stop using me as your personal food taster Charles. It is really good though.”

Charles kissed her on the cheek, “I’m glad. Do you… do you think that Erik would like them?”

Raven groaned, “Oh no, did you make these for him?”

Charles looked away and protested, “No, they’re for everyone.”

Raven knew him far too well for that lie to work, “Can you just tell him so that he can reject you and we can move on?”

Charles pouted but the expression disappeared immediately when Erik walked into the room, “Tell who, what?”

Raven glared at Charles who said brightly, “I made Christmas cookies!”

Erik looked at the towering pile of brightly coloured biscuits, “I can see that.”

Raven huffed, “I’m going to get dressed. You have an hour to get ready Charles.”

Erik watched Raven leave, “Are you going somewhere?”

Charles started the process of cleaning up the kitchen, “Christmas shopping.”

Erik frowned, “I’d not thought about that.”

Charles smiled at him, “Don’t worry about it. Raven and I aren’t religious but we like the holiday.”

“I never think about Christmas actually. Should I…”

Charles gripped Erik’s shoulder gently and smiled at him, “Don’t worry about it. If you want to do something else or if you’re not interested at all that’s fine but you still have to turn up for dinner and I am getting you a Christmas present, that is non-negotiable. I’m getting everyone a present.”

Charles walked out of the messy kitchen and Erik frowned at him as he went. He looked curiously at the pile of biscuits and lifted the one off the top. He took a bite and hummed, “That’s not bad.”

\----

Charles expected the reaction but the opportunity was far too good to pass up. Alex was holding his as far away as possible while he looked at it in disgust. Raven was shaking her head and refusing to even try it on. The other reactions were varied but negative.

“They’re cute.”

Raven shook her head at Charles insistence, “No, Charles, they’re Christmas jumpers and they’re ugly.”

Charles pouted and Erik walked into the room. Charles jumped up from his seat and handed the last jumper to Erik, “This is for you.”

Erik looked at the jumper in confusion, shrugged and pulled it on. It was dark blue with a penguin on it (by far the least ugly but it wasn’t the usual sort of thing Erik would wear) and Raven looked horrified that Erik had even tried it on.

Erik grunted in amusement, “Cute.”

With that pronouncement he grabbed a candy cane off the huge Christmas tree and walked out of the room again. Charles looked back at the others, grinning widely and Raven flopped onto the couch.

“Will you two just get married already? You already act like you are.”

Charles threw a cushion at her. Luckily for him he has terrible aim.

\----

It was finally Christmas. Charles had given everyone a stocking which he had filled and he was the first one up that morning. Waking up the others would’ve been a futile attempt as Charles had discovered in the past so he was pleased to find Erik standing in the kitchen that morning.

Erik gave him a small smile, “I can’t help but wish that it was snowing.”

Charles was positively gleeful and looked at the clock, “I actually called in a favour about that, so, any minute now…”

Soft, big fluffy flakes of snow began to fall outside of the window and Erik’s jaw dropped, “How?”

Charles smiled softly, “Mutations can be beautiful things Erik, as you know, and it’s not really snow without Christmas.”

Erik nodded, his eyes bright, and Charles would’ve done a lot more to see Erik smile like that. Charles grabbed a bottle from the fridge and asked, “Would you care for a mimosa?”

Erik’s wide, open smile shifted into something more familiar and he was definitely amused, “Drinking before eight in the morning?”

Charles shrugged and grabbed some glasses from the cupboard, “I might not be cooking but I can guarantee that I will be mediating ninety-five percent of the arguments today.”

“What about the other five percent?”

“Those are the problems you’re going to fix.”

There was the sound of feet clattering down the stairs and Charles smiled fondly. He loved the sound of people moving around the house as it was so different to his childhood. Erik grabbed a filled glass from Charles, “I think that I’m going to need this.”

The day was a success in Charles’ opinion. Erik cooked and Charles was banned from the kitchen which he felt was rather unfair. It snowed enough, thanks to Charles, for everyone to stage a snowball fight. Everyone cheated and used their mutations of course but it made the game interesting. Eventually they all trudged back inside to change for dinner. Most of the presents were already open by that point and Charles had received a lot of jumpers which everyone seemed to find hilarious.

They all dressed up for dinner and Charles thought that everyone looked wonderful. Angel was wearing a slim, full length black dress. Raven was wearing a black dress with gold swirls across the material that stopped just above her knees. It looked outstanding against her blue skin. Alex and Sean were in shirts and slacks but they’d both refused to wear any sort of tie and Charles hadn’t pushed. Erik looked positively edible in black slacks and a white shirt with a skinny black silk tie. Charles was just wearing black slacks and a dark blue silk shirt.

Erik carved the turkey because Charles wasn’t going to even attempt it. Dinner was a noisy affair and it couldn’t have been more perfect. He kept meeting Raven’s eyes across the table and they were both smiling constantly. Charles sat at the head of the table with Erik at the opposite end and they would occasionally send telepathic comments if they wanted to speak.

When they were all stuffed Raven bullied Alex and Sean into doing the washing up with her. The evening slowly calmed down and one by one everyone went to bed. Raven kissed Charles’ cheek, “This was the best Christmas ever.”

Charles hugged her, “Absolutely. Goodnight Raven, and Merry Christmas.”

Raven said goodnight to Erik and left. Erik and Charles were the only ones who were still up and they were sitting in the study. Erik gestured to the chessboard and Charles nodded. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and moved to the drinks cabinet. While he poured them both a glass of scotch each Erik set up the board and asked, “White or black?”

Charles brought the drinks over to the table, “I’ll play white this time, if you don’t mind.”

Erik twisted the board around so that the white marble pieces were in front of Charles, “Not at all.”

Charles rummaged around behind his seat for a moment and then he passed the brightly wrapped Christmas present to Erik, “Merry Christmas Erik.” Erik just looked at it for a moment and Charles rolled his eyes. He smiled fondly, “Just open it, please.”

Erik unwrapped the gift carefully which was much different to Charles’ method which resulted in wrapping paper everywhere. Charles was practically bouncing in his seat with nerves. Erik’s eyes widened at the soft black cashmere in his hands.

“Charles… this looks expensive.”

Charles pulled a face, “Thank you Charles, it’s lovely. Your welcome Erik, please feel free to try it on so that can see if it’s the right size or I’ll exchange it.”

Erik looked sheepish, “I apologise. It is very nice Charles. Thank you.”

Charles gave him a warm smile, “I was serious about trying it on.”

Erik unbuttoned his shirt and Charles pointedly did not look while Erik pulled on the cashmere jumper. It was a turtleneck since that Erik seemed to favour the style so much and it looked incredible. Erik smiled, “At least it’s less ridiculous than the Christmas jumper you gave me.”

The thought just slipped out from Charles, _I’d wear you like a Christmas jumper._

Erik jumped and Charles stiffened. He immediately started apologising, “I’m sorry Erik, that wasn’t intentional and I don’t want you to…”

Erik interrupted, “Stop apologising Charles. It was a terrible line though.”

Charles laughed awkwardly, “Yes, well Raven would tell you that all of my lines are terrible.”

Erik sat down and rubbed the tips of his long fingers along the edge of the jumper, “I didn’t get you a Christmas present.”

Charles smiled, “That’s alright. I just like buying things for other people. Raven takes advantage of that trait mercilessly.”

Erik looked thoughtful, “Well, maybe there is something.”

Erik leaned forward and brushed his lips across Charles’. It was brief and Charles made an embarrassing squeaking sound but for a first kiss it was sweet and perfect. Charles blushed when Erik pulled back, “That was… thank you Erik.”

They both smiled at each other. Charles looked down at the board but he didn’t really care about chess at that moment. He sipped his scotch slowly and he turned the board around.

He gave Erik an embarrassed smile, “Perhaps it might be best if you go first. I can’t seem to make up my mind.”

Erik reached across and gently clasped Charles’ hands within his own, “Or perhaps there are other things we could do.”

\----

Raven regretted not knocking on her brother’s door the next morning, “Charles are you… Fuck! Lock the bloody door!”

She ran out of the room and Charles laughed. Erik growled, “For fuck’s sake Charles. Don’t laugh while I’m inside you.”

Charles bit his lip to try and stifle the giggles and he rolled his hips against Erik, “Why? Are you close?”

Erik growled again but he was also grinning and he looked like he wanted to laugh himself. Since that Erik had more control than Charles he waited until they were both finished and he collapsed next to him to muffle his laughter in the only pillow that had managed to stay on the bed.

Charles didn’t bother to be quiet and he just laughed loudly. Once they’d both calmed down Charles rolled to press his hot sticky body against Erik’s side and he kissed his neck, “Well, I guess that we don’t have to worry about how we were going to tell the others.

Erik snorted, “You would’ve worried. I would’ve just kissed you during breakfast and left them to hassle you with inane questions.”

Charles smiled, “We can still do that.” Charles sighed and rubbed his hand across Erik’s shoulders, “We’d better get up.”

Erik huffed and tried to bury himself deeper into the bed, “Go away.”

Charles laughed and kissed Erik’s cheek, “Don’t you want to go shopping in the sales?”

Erik groaned and mumbled, “I’ve changed my mind. A relationship with you is a horrible idea.”

Charles chuckled and let his hands slide lower, “If you’re good I’ll do that thing with my tongue again.”

Erik lifted his head a little bit and smirked, “Are you trying to bribe me with sex?”

Charles grinned shamelessly and kissed him, “Is it working?”

Erik huffed and climbed out of bed. He headed to the en-suite bathroom and called out, “Two can play at that game Charles.”

Charles flopped back against the bed with a wide grin on his face, “I’m counting on it. This was definitely the best Christmas ever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Tumblr and my user name is writer-in-mythaul if you want to drop by and say hi :D 
> 
> Merry Christmas x


End file.
